The best day of his life?
by Doing my best
Summary: After Yukio and Shima went missing, Rin and his friends decided to find and save them. And now they finally have a lead! All that is left is to free them and live happily ever after, right? But things won't go as easy as they wish to... Rated T just in case. No slash, no spoilers beyond chapter 97. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am a bad person. Just to let you all know. And to clarify: I'm too lazy to care that it doesn't exactly follow the manga, my mind came up with the idea, not the details... So the plot follows the original to the point where Yukio get on the helicopter with Sima, everything beyond that is just my imagination. Also, I ignored what happened to Rin then (sorry?).**  
 **I don't own anything. Which is as sad as always.**  
 **And English still isn't my first language, so I'm terribly sorry for all the mistakes. If (when) you find them, please help me correct them.**  
 **That being said - enjoy!**

He thought the day when he defeated Satan would be the best day of his life.

He was wrong.

That day even started wrong. He woke up with a gasp from a nightmare – or, more accurately, from a memory. He dreamt of his little brother leaving to join Illuminati again. Leaving him on that horrible day. So much time has passed, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Why couldn't he realize sooner something is wrong with Yukio? Why didn't he press harder to help him? Now it's been weeks since he last saw him. They've been trying to find the Illuminati facility – he, Shiemi, Kamiki, Koneko, and Bon – but so far they discovered nothing. Shura wanted to help them as well – help Yukio – but she was forced to return to the Vatican. After people had started seeing demons, every exorcist had their hands full. Chaos and fear took their toll everywhere.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Hello, another day of guilt and pointless searching! What was the point of all of this? How could they achieve anything without help if they had tried for so long with no result? It would be a miracle if they did – and he had to admit he was starting to lose faith. He couldn't even bring himself to get up.  
But soon he was forced to. His dark thoughts were interrupted by Shiemi, who opened the door to his room without knocking and ran inside.

'Shiemi! What are you doing!' he exclaimed, turning red when she saw him still sitting in his bed.

'Sorry to wake you up, Rin, but we think Bon found something!' she said quickly, avoiding his gaze and blushing as well.

He was up in no time, pulling trousers on and running after her down the corridor. He felt like in a dream. He was almost afraid of feeling so much hope again. Could this be it? The miracle he so long waited and prayed for? Could they finally find Yukio and bring him home? With head swirling with a thousand thoughts, he sprinted to the room they were always meeting in. Everyone was waiting for them as they ran inside, trying to catch their breaths.

'We know where they are', was all Suguro said. And it was all Rin needed to hear to believe again.

He looked at their faces. Koneko had a smile on his face – Rin knew it was because he was hoping they would get back not only Yukio but Shima as well. He still believed the spy was secretly on their side, even after everything that happened. Bon had his brow furrowed, obviously already trying to figure out a plan of how to carry out their illegal mission. His eyes were focused and clear, scanning the maps on the table. Kamiki looked almost as bored as always, but after months they spent with her as a friend Rin could see she was excited too. Her shoulders were tense in anticipation and she seemed ready for action. And Shiemi didn't even try to hide a wide, hopeful smile.

'See, Rin? I told you we would find them!' she said happily.

'Whoa, slow down… We're not there yet.' He tried to remind himself he couldn't let himself simply believe and jump into action. They needed a precise plan; it felt like something Yukio would have done, so it seemed a good thing to do. And every plan starts with facts. 'Where do you think they are?' he asked Bon to have something to start with.

'Here', the teenager answered, putting his finger on the map.

It didn't look good. What Suguro was pointing at looked like a fortress. But they knew that it wouldn't be easy from the beginning, so no one was really surprised seeing the location.

'How did you even find out they are there?'

'By collecting a lot of data. And believe me, it was really an awful lot. Koneko did most of the work, of course, you know he's a brilliant strategist. And we're still not 100 percent sure this is it, but that's the most probable place. All the signs suggest this is the Illuminati base.'

'Soo...' Kamiki hovered over the map as well 'are we really going to do this? It's not only against Mephisto orders, but it could kill us. Literally. And we don't even know if they want to be saved.'

'I'm not going to leave my brother there. And even if he doesn't want to be saved, I will save him anyways. I have to make things right.' Rin knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

'And Shima is there too, we have to get him back. He is our friend and we cannot leave him', added Koneko.

'And you want to get inside the Illuminati fortress, which is for sure heavily guarded, find Yukio and Shima even though we don't know where they are, and get them out despite the fact they might not want to go anywhere, and all this without getting discovered because we are terribly outnumbered? Am I getting this right?'

'Yup.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Pretty much.'

'Eh...' Kamiki sighed heavily. 'Then at least let's die together, you idiots.'

Everyone grinned, knowing very well that despite her harsh words she wanted to help as much as they did. There was hope in all their eyes'. Finally, after weeks of pointless searching, they found something! This could be the day they save their friends and everything goes back to normal. It was hard not to smile thinking about the bright future, and it was such a strange and odd feeling after so much time of sadness and numbness.

'So let's go on a secret mission to save our friends!' Rin exclaimed, throwing his fist high in the air and then hesitated, looking at Bon. 'Just… how are we gonna get there?'

As it turned out, the best way to go on a secret mission was by train. At least this time. They all sneaked out the Academy, bringing everything they thought would be necessary – Rin's new sword, Kamiki's and Shiemi's summoning spells, Bon's gun. It was all just a precaution because they really hoped they wouldn't have to fight. They knew they were no match for a whole well-trained organization of soldiers and exorcists. Still, the weapons made them feel safer.  
After a few whiles in a public transport and a few more wandering through the thick woods, they finally spotted the building. It really looked like a fortress. Tall, thick, stone walls and small windows… If it weren't for modern alarms and gates, they would have felt like in the middle ages. They looked at each other with doubt in their eyes. Was it really a good idea?

'Okay, standing here will gain us nothing' Bon said gruffly and turned to face his friends. 'Do you remember the building plans I showed you? We're going in through the cellars, then split into two groups.'

'Bon and Izumo go west.' continued Rin. 'Me, Shiemi and Koneko go east. That way in each group there's a fighter and an Aria.'

'A future Aria...' whispered Koneko miserably.

'Don't worry Koneko, you'd do great! And it's just in case. We're not planning to fight, just to grab them and run!' grinned Rin.

'If we were to fight anyone, it would probably be them.' Kamiki's eyes were hard. Rin opened his mouth to say something, to deny, but Bon sided with Izumo.

'Don't forget that Yukio did shoot you' he reminded.

Rin paused, and then let his shoulder drop. His eyes were glued to a ground beneath his feet.

'I know' he said, his voice was small and quiet. 'It really wasn't something I thought he could do. He was behaving a little… off for some time, but I never realized how bad it was. So–' he continued, looking up at each one of them, 'if he is still like that, then you have to be careful. It doesn't change the fact that I want him back and to make things right – but you have to think of your safety first, okay? Don't let him do something stupid and hurt you. Leave him to me.'

'It'll be alright, Rin' whispered Shiemi soothingly. 'You'll see.'

Rin looked at her for a while and then smiled widely. 'Yeah, of course! Sorry for the stiff part, I'm not usually the responsible one, so I'm not very good at this. I'm better at being optimistic, so listen closely: we're getting them out tonight!'

Everyone cheered quietly, nodding their heads and wishing luck to each other. Their eyes were stern and sure. Rin looked at them with amazement. They were such good and loyal people, ready to risk their lives for the ones they considered friends. How did he become a part of such an extraordinary group? He considered himself lucky to be a member of their little family – because that was what they've become. A family. And the family didn't leave its own behind, no matter what.

He looked at them once again, steadying himself. He would do anything to protect them – and he knew each one of them thought the same. Unity and trust were their strength. And together they could accomplish anything. And with that thought, he marched forward to face the fate.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. And please review - it means the world to me. Like really, I want this to be a three-chapter story but right now I have no motivation to continue, I hope publishing it will help. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long, but there was a problem it inspiration and, more importantly, time... But finally we're here, the second chapter! Thank you for all the support, you keep me going. Special thanks to** **lazypuzz** **and** **Rui Redfield** **for the reviews, your comments mean the world to me.**  
 **I sttill don't own anything and I'm still an English learner. What a shame. This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for all the mistakes. I really hope you'll like it, please let me know. And now... enjoy!**

The corridors were empty and quiet. The bright light illuminated white, modern halls, so strange looking in this fortress. The sound of their hurried footsteps echoed down the building as they ran to another corner. So far, they haven't met anyone, but they preferred to keep it that way.

Of course, as soon as Rin mentally complimented them for staying out of trouble, he saw a lone figure walking slowly out of the corner and towards them. Immediately he stepped back and faced his friends.

'We've got company' he mouthed soundlessly, reaching for his sword. He noticed Koneko's terrified gaze, but the young Aria steeled himself and prepared to battle. Rin couldn't be prouder of his friend. Behind him, Shiemi got her sheet of paper out and placed her thumb above it, ready to summon the Greenman. Her eyes were bright and focused. As Rin heard quiet footsteps approaching them, he held his hand up and stretched three fingers out.

'On three'. He pointed the first finger up, exhaling to steady himself. Second finger and he heard his friends shift slightly to jump out the corner. He narrowed his eyes. 'Here we go', he thought and started to move his third finger.

And then the footsteps stopped.

Rin hesitated, halfway through tensing his muscles to run forward. He felt Shiemi and Koneko look at each other, waiting for him to make a decision. Should he attack? Or maybe there was a chance their opponent hadn't noticed them and would leave? He'd really prefer to avoid a fight...

'Come out! I know you're in there!' a voice called from behind the corner.

Yeah, so much of avoiding a fight. Before he could even move or give a signal, he felt someone run past him towards the stranger. He stepped back, surprised. Who knew Koneko was such an eager fighter? He always seemed more of an intellectual type, but maybe Rin didn't know everything about him... He quickly followed the Aria but as soon as he turned around the corner, he froze, completely shocked. It seemed the stranger was as taken aback as he was, because he stood motionless as well, with Koneko clinging to him tightly and slightly shaking. He was mumbling something into his shirt, so quietly Rin wasn't sure his words were even coherent. Looking at the state his friend was in, they might not have been.

Nobody moved for what felt like eternity but was probably just a second. Then Rin heard a muffled gasp behind him as Shiemi saw their opponent and Koneko as well. That sound seemed to break the spell and the time started running again.

'Hey, easy...' Shima smiled, hugging the young Aria back. 'It's good to see you too, buddy.'

Shiemi's eyes filled with tears of joy and she rushed to join her friends, but Rin stretched an arm and grabbed her. He didn't even glance at her when she looked at him, confused, his eyes never leaving Shima's face.

'How can we know you're on our side?' he asked in a low voice. Renzo's head snapped up at his words and even Koneko looked at him with his brow furrowed.

'Wow, I'd never taken you for a suspicious guy!' he smiled widely. But when Rin didn't even blink, he sighed and looked him in the eye with a serious face. 'Look, I really mean you no harm. I know being a double agent makes everyone doubt me, but I hoped at least my friends would still have trust in me.'

'We do!' exclaimed Shiemi and wanted to move past Rin, but once again he stepped in her way.

'We want to' he corrected, his eyes still hard. His tone made Shiemi stop struggling and even Koneko stiffened, although he didn't let go of Shima. But soon the steel in his gaze was replaced by hope. 'Please give us the reason to trust you again.'

Shima simply nodded, as serious as never before.

'I'll explain everything, just not here. And I won't fail you. I promise.' Then he seemed to realize something and tilted his head. 'How are you even here?'

It was Koneko's time to answer.

'Your fortress isn't as hard to find as you would imagine', he grinned, finally letting go of his friend's shirt. 'A couple of hours of intense searching...'

'More like a couple of weeks', Rin interrupted.

'Yeah, whatever.' Koneko shrugged and continued. 'Still, we managed to find it, me and Bon, though it took a while and everyone was exhausted and resigned and angry by the time we did it and we all decided to come here and save you and Yukio, because we were sure you're not the bad guys and you just need our help to get out of here, right?'

'Wow, that was a really complicated sentence', Shima said, 'but it's mostly right.'

Rin definitely didn't like the "mostly" part. He was about to ask him to explain, but Shima was already looking at him with something strange and oddly serious in his eyes. 'I'll tell you everything, but we can't do it here, in the middle of the corridor. Follow me', he commended, but then stopped abruptly.

'What about the rest, are they here too?'

This time it was Shiemi who answered.

'Yes! Suguro and Kamiki are in the other part of the fortress, looking for you and Yuki. Shura couldn't come...', she added, sounding a little less optimistic, surely concerned for their friend, doing who knows what for the Vatican in the chaotic world. But soon she was smiling again. 'I can send Nee to tell them we found you.'

'Good idea', Renzo smiled to a blonde. 'But more importantly, let them know where we'll all meet to discuss what to do next.'

'Sure thing!' Shiemi summoned her Greenman and repeated the location Shima told her. Then they all left to sneak through the halls and corridors to the meeting point, anxious about what they'll hear from their friend whom they really hoped they could trust.

The room they gathered in was small and dim. Then they waited for a few whiles for Suguro and Kamiki to arrive – they had to come from the further part of the building, moving carefully not to be seen. When they finally arrived, Rin was almost jumping in his place, eager to hear the whole story and finally find out where his brother was.

As could have been foreseen, Kamiki didn't react like Shiemi, who ran to hug Shima. Instead, she simply nodded her head and muttered something about being glad to see him again, though it was clear she was relieved they meet in good terms. She was standing near the door with her arms crossed but relaxed, watching calmly as Bon took two long strides towards his friend and ignoring his: 'Bon, I've missed you, man!', punched him straight in the jaw. Then he hugged the not-so-surprised boy briefly.

'What the hell happened?', he asked, releasing his friends and holding him within the arm's length. 'Start from the beginning.'

'Short version!', Rin exclaimed before Renzo could open his mouth. 'We need to know what happened to Yukio, we have to get him back.

Shima saddened a little bit.

'It's complicated... You probably noticed he was behaving a little... odd before this whole breakdown and Satan thing. He wasn't really himself on this bridge, you know?' He looked at Rin who didn't even make a move. He knew that better than anyone. 'Still, when he decided to join the Illuminati, I went with him to keep an eye on him. I'm not sure for which side, at some point of time I figured out being a double agent is quite complicated with all these questions about loyalty and being the right side and everything... So, I decided I'm working just for myself. Well, I had to stay here, I couldn't leave Yukio', he shrugged. 'Not just that he's my friend, you probably wouldn't let me come back without him.' Everyone except for Rin moved like they wanted to disagree, but then changed their mind – even Shiemi looked uncertain. 'Yeah, just what I thought. But it's okay, it probably would have worked just the same the other way around', he smiled.

'Probably. So, what happened next?' This time it was Kamiki who hurried him.

'Well, he was asked if he agrees to be experimented on. He refused at first, but then changed his mind.' Shima shivered slightly, but Rin did notice that and it made him shiver as well. "What the hell did you get yourself into, Yukio?", he thought. 'I... don't really know what they did to him. I didn't want to know. I assume they wanted to get Satan to gain full control of the body. It turned out Yukio's strange behaviour before was because of his and Satan's consciousnesses trying to get stronger than the other. Soon after they started the experiments his human part changed his mind', Shima's face cringed. 'It got separate and conscious enough to disagree with the procedures. He...' he stumbled on the words, his gaze dropping down and then turning to Rin. 'He wanted to go back. To you. But his other half and the Illuminati wouldn't let him. Soon he went on fully schizophrenic. And then... then he stopped being coherent at all. He became dangerous, to himself and others.' Shima was gripping his hand so firmly his knuckles turned white. Rin felt himself biting his lip, trying to hold his emotions back. Everyone in the room held their breaths. Shima's voice wavered, as he continued quietly. 'They decided to put him in the coma. He hasn't woken since then. It's been weeks now.'

Silence filled the room for a while. No one knew what to say. How do you react to information like that? The silence was deafening, the air too thick to breathe. Every passing moment made it harder to make a sound. And then someone's voice cut through the air.

'Take us to him.' It was Shiemi, her voice calm and firm. She was standing with her gaze steady and her posture sure.

'But... I don't think it's a good idea. Who knows which part of him will be dominating when he wakes up. And he might be dangerous, he most certainly will. Also, there are guards everywhere, I don't know if I can get you there. And...'

'No.' Shiemi's voice stopped him in the middle of the sentence. Even though her words were quiet, there was a strange strength to them. 'We won't leave him. He wouldn't leave us either. And now we know he was fighting to get back to us, it's just one more reason not to leave him here.'

At that moment Rin could just watch her with pure amazement and adoration. She looked so certain and fierce everyone else hung their heads down for a brief moment, obviously ashamed for their doubts, and then one by one the stood up by her, their eyes as steady and as full of determination. Rin stood as well, looking straight at her and simply nodding. There was nothing left to say, and he didn't have to say anything – she already knew. She smiled at him, turning to catch everyone's gaze, and when they all looked at him, he knew they will all finish the mission. They were getting his brother back.

Finally, Shima raised slowly and joined him. He lifted his head and straightened his back. Then his face was lit by his famous smirk, though his eyes stayed focused and determined.

'Alright, let's do it. I'll take you to him.'

 **TBC... (duh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! (Please don't hurt me...) First of all, I'm so, so sorry I've been gone for so long, I hope all of you who have been waiting and encouraging me (thank you so much, it's all thanks to you!) can forgive me. At first, I had no time, then no inspiration, and you know how it gets, the longer you don't write, the harder it gets to come back to it... But now I have some time because my uni is temporarily closed, so here you go! I hope you'll like it. As always, please forgive me for all the mistakes, I'm still learning English. And I'm sorry if the story isn't exactly cannon, I didn't really have the energy to check all that, it all went to writing. And now... Enjoy!**

* * *

The corridors seemed to have no end. All the emotions swirling in Rin's head – hope, confusion, doubt, and oh so much fear – they all stretched the dark halls and staircases to never-ending surfaces of hushed steps and nervous glances around. They weren't sure where Shima was leading them. Or at least Rin wasn't sure – he suspected Bon and Koneko had all the blueprints memorized and were perfectly orientated. All he remembered was his way on the other side of the fortress, which was useless now.

His thoughts kept drifting towards his little brother. Was it really as bad as Shima said? What if he wouldn't wake up? Or worse, what if he woke up, but not as himself? He realized he had no idea what he would do. All they were told seemed so unreal and grim... He half-expected to turn around the corner to find Yukio just standing there with one of his soft smiles on his lips and for Shima to start laughing they got them. What he would give for all this to be just a prank... But Yukio was never one to pull pranks. No, it was Rin's field – his brother was always the responsible and mature one. Ever since the stopped being kids ("you still _are_ kids", his mind reminded him) and he didn't have to save him from school bullies anymore, it was Yukio who behaved more like an older sibling. Rin had trouble remembering the last time when Yukio needed him. He always seemed so confident and independent and smart... Maybe not so much these last days, but he still seemed okay. Now Rin kept thinking how he could have done more, should have noticed this strange behaviour and should have helped like a proper big brother would have done... Yet he failed. And then Shima told him that Yukio had been searching for him when he had changed his mind, that he needed his older brother to be there for him – and he hadn't been there. Yeah, sure, it was Yukio who went way, but I didn't mean he wasn't without fault. He felt like it was the other way around – maybe Yukio left _because_ of how he wasn't a good enough brother...

'How are you holding up?', someone asked from behind him, pulling him out of self-despising thoughts. He looked up, thankful for the distraction, and found himself staring at Bon. The shock must have been obvious on his face because Bon laughed quietly. "I know, I'm not the best person for these kinds of questions. But you look like you need someone to talk to.'

'I guess... I definitely needed someone to stop me from thinking.'

'Too inexperienced in that area, huh?', joked Bon and even though it sounded a bit strained, it did work.

'Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid!', he exclaimed mockingly offended and heard Shiemi chuckle not far away from him. Even though it was almost nothing, he felt a little bit lighter and less lost.

'Are you sure? Do you still remember that time when we were supposed to make a healing potion and yours turned green and mouldy?', Konekomaru laughed and Rin felt himself blush a little bit, but grin nonetheless.

'Who knows, maybe I created an ultimate healing super-potion. It's just that everyone was too scared to try it. Cowards, all of you. With no faith in me.'

'But at least with some common sense. And surviving instinct', he heard Kamiki's quiet and not-just-joking reply. He opened his mouth for a retort, but Shima stopped him.

'Shh. We're almost there.'

With his words, the tension came back and Rin felt his heartbeat quicken. All of them slowed down and tried to keep their footsteps as light as possible. Soon they reached the turn of the corridor and Shima halted to a stop.

'Okay, listen up", he whispered so quietly that they felt like they weren't really hearing him, but more like lip-reading in dim light. 'There's a door to the lab about five meters from us. The light will turn on as soon as someone gets close to the door and there's a guard just behind it. It used to be two guards, but we are short-staffed lately... Anyways, you'd be recognized immediately. You have to let _me_ go there and take care of him. They still think I'm loyal to them, they won't suspect a thing. Hopefully..." Shima's eyes glazed for a second. He was probably imagining what they would do to him if they discovered his double-agent identity. And judging by his face he didn't like the vision.

'And then what?'. Kamiki wasn't going to give him time for self-pity and imagination. It wasn't the best mix.

'I knock him unconscious or something and disable the cameras. That room is the only one watched constantly. It will be suspicious, but it'll buy us some time. Then I open the door for you and pray you're all not crazy.

'It doesn't sound like the most detailed plan', Koneko raised an eyebrow.

'That's the best you'll get, Mr. Strategist', scoffed Bon.

'I'm not complaining! It's just... It's kind of... Okay, maybe I'm complaining a little bit', Koneko grinned.

Rin felt a small hand slip into his own. He opened his eyes – when did he clench them shut? - and looked to his right at Shiemi whose own bright and determined eyes bore into his. She didn't say anything, she didn't even smile, but just nodded without breaking the eye contact. _We can do this_ , all her posture said. _It'll be alright_.

And he believed her.

He shifted his gaze to Shima who stood still, waiting for his answer like for a command. He didn't know when and why he became the leader but he wasn't going to let his friends down. And he certainly wasn't going to let his little brother down. He straightened his back.

'Let's do this.'

* * *

The next couple of minutes defied the laws of physics – they seemed to both stretch endlessly and end in just mere seconds. Either way, they didn't feel like minutes at all. They all stood nervously, trying to hear something from the other side of the thick door, but not a sound came through. Shiemi was fidgeting, Bon tried to restrain himself from pacing, Koneko murmured something almost inaudibly and Izumo appeared to breathe especially regularly and deeply to calm herself. Rin wasn't sure if he breathed at all.

And finally, after this never-ending, flash-quick minutes, the door opened and they saw a familiar head poking out.

'Come on!', Shima whispered, waving at them furiously.

They ran the last couple of meters and tumbled through the narrow entrance. Only after the door closed behind them and they were safely stuck inside did they dare to look around.

The room was spacious and bright. White walls were empty with the exception of a couple of shelves with strange equipment. On the other side of the room there was an enormous container filled with liquid and full of... were these bodies?! Rin heard his friends gasp behind him, but his own eyes drifted towards a big simple bed in the middle of the room. And towards the person lying there.

'Yukio!', he cried and ran to his little brother. He stopped by the bed and looked at the familiar face. Yukio appeared to be simply asleep, his chest rose and fell in steady breaths. His skin was even more pale than usual and one of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch. His hair was longer than Rin remembered and more tangled than usual, but it was the same Yukio Rin had grown up with. The same kid he had been saving from being beaten up. His little brother.

His friends' voices tore through his fogged mind.

'And you're sure he won't wake up?', he heard Bon ask someone. They were apparently talking about the knocked-down guard. Oops, Rin completely forgot about that part. It was such a relief he had some down-to-earth friends; we would have been long dead on his own.

'Yes, I'm sure, I told you. He should be out for a couple of hours. But someone will come to check on the cameras soon, so you better hurry.' Shima sounded tense.

'Hey, what's all that?'

Rin turned his head and saw Kamiki point at the container. He was so preoccupied with his twin that he paid little mind to the strange liquid and the bodies. Now that he looked closer, he was shocked as well.

'They... they all look identical', whispered Shiemi, standing close to her friend who leaned bravely forward to stare at one of the humanoid forms. 'Are these... clones? I thought this stuff existed just in science fiction', Izumo commented. 'Apparently not...'

They had no choice but to agree with what their eyes saw. It seemed Illuminati managed to clone people for some purpose. The clones seemed human, with blond hair and slim naked bodies. They all seemed asleep, drifting in the strange liquid.

'They were meant to be bodies for Satan and Lucifer.' They all spun around to look at Shima who stayed behind. Now that they thought about it, it seemed obvious he would know something – he had lived here for months. 'But Satan was too powerful and the bodies died instantly. Lucifer is able to stay in a body for a couple of days, sometimes weeks, but it's still far from perfect. That's why there's so many of them.'

'So that's why they needed someone with Satan's blood. Why they wanted Yukio. His body would last longer.'

'He _did_ last longer. Hell, he still _does_. It's just that his mind is too... unwilling to cooperate.' Rin smirked proudly at Shima's words. Unwilling to cooperate, huh? Atta boy! 'And like I said, then the story was short: going kinda crazy, coma, non-responsive. End of story.'

'And you think there's no way to bring him back?', Shiemi asked hesitantly.

'I think he might wake up if he wants to. But I'm not sure if, you know... it'll be _him_ that wakes up.'

Rin sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he wanted his brother back, but what if by doing so he would put his friends in danger? It was like Shima said: they couldn't be sure if it would be Yukio who woke up in his body. He was too young to be making that kind of decision! He closed his eyes and let out a huff of frustration.

'What am I supposed to do, Yukio?', he asked out loud.

And then he heard surprised gasps of his friends.

He spun around and looked at the bed. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Yukio's eyes were open.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I promise you won't have to wait that long for another upload. Let me know what you think and see you all soon!  
Doing My Best  
**


End file.
